Meeting the Boyfriend
By The Minecraftian Creeper previously: Miya Rocky and the new life next: A Minecraftian Halloween Newly introduced characters: Kevin Bailey Summary: Rocky wants to meet Miya's boyfriend, Kevin, and Miya is excited to show him. But the only problem is, he's a crossdresser (he likes to where girls cloths). Rocky has no problem with it, but Chloe thinks for Miya's sake, she should break up with him. Rocky,and Miya convince her that she that it's not the look that matters, it is the heart. But when Gaylord burns down Kevin's and his Auntie Bailey's house, it's up to Miya to save them. "Miya into the fiya!" Story: Miya is excited to finally show off her boy friend to her new dad, Rocky. Miya: "He's really nice, he's really sweet, and he's always loyal to me." Rocky smiles and slightly rolls his eyes, he is also excited to meet him. Chloe on the other paw was a little worried. Chloe: "Yes, but... are you sure you like him, he's kind of girl...-ish." Rocky: "Huh?" Miya: "So he likes to express himself in weird ways, that's WHY I like him." Rocky: "Am I missing something" Chloe: "Miya's boyfriend sort of... likes to dress as a girl." Rocky: "You can't be too over protective my fine digger pup." Chloe: "It just seems a little wrong." Rocky: "Ha! Another way to look at it is that mabye he's emphasizing that looks are just vanity, and vanity is in no way wrong, but the person, or pup, in the vanity... now that is a different story Chloe: (Looking at the audiance) "Is it me, or did I pick someone who completly misses the difference between vanity and influence?" Rocky: "All I'm saying is that a little different, is not so bad." They finally reach Miya's boyfriend's aunt's house. Aunt Bailey opens the door for them. Rocky: "Hello are you Kevin's mother?" Bailey: "Actually we don't really speak of his parents in this house, heh heh. They were really bad dogs." Chloe: "Rocky, this is Kevin's Auntie Bailey, and Bailey this my new husband Rocky." Bailey: "Oh, I heard of you, Chloe said you were really great with puppies." Rocky: "Thanks, may we come in?" Bailey: "Oh, yes of course." Bailey is a Golden retrievers. A Golden Retriever, with a blue girls skirt and T-shirt, and a pink bow appears and becomes excited. Kevin: "Miya you came, I heard you have a really nice new father." Miya: "Yeah, isn't that great?" Kevin: "Are you Mr. Rocky?" Rocky: "Yes I am." Even expression on his shows he doesn't have a problem with the way he is dressed, so Chloe decides to embrace it as well. Kevin tells Rocky that he only dresses up like this for two reasons; Kevin: "One, because I enjoy it. And two, because it was meant to show others that appearences don't matter." Rocky: "I'm impressed with your wisdom dispite your young age." Later that night... While Kevin and Bailey were sleeping, Gaylord Steambath showed up at there house. Took out his flint and steel and light the wood house on fire. Kevin woke up hearing noise and smelling smoke. And he started to get scared. Kevin: "AUNT BAILEY, I SMELL FIRE!" Bailey: "WHAT!!!?" Bailey sent a distress signal to Miya and Chloe. (Creeper gave a device to do that.)While she did that, Kevin found the closest thing to him that was valuable to him. A picture of him and his aunt after they first built the house. Miya: "I think Kevin is in trouble" Miya, Chloe, and Rocky got in there vehicles. Chloe's was a super huge drax machine. (drax is a type of mining drill from Terraria, the stongest drill in the game to exact) They came to Bailey and Kevin's house, and saw a huge fire. Chloe: "Oh no!" Miya: "I have to save them!" Miya went in, not even switching on her gear. Rocky: "MIYA YOUR GEAR!!!" Chloe tapped him. Chloe: "She doesn't need it, she has done this before without it." Rocky knew that Miya was professional, but he also knew that even professional fire fighters can't survive in fires without protection. This worried him a lot. But what he didn't know was that she always had a special ability to converse with fire. Miya: "Ok fire, tell me where they are." She listened carefully. "Thanks!" She went upstairs to where they were, and grabbed them, and she came out with out any ashes on her, with Kevin on her back and Bailey by holding her shoulder. Kevin came off of Miya and looked at the house in horror. Kevin: "Aunt Bailey... w-we built that house..." He started tearing up. Miya: "I'm sorry Kevin, it's too late now." She hugged him as he closed his eyes and started crying on her shoulder. Rocky and Chloe looked at eachother with sad faces, and went to go comfort Kevin and Bailey as well. Chloe: "I'm so sorry, Bailey." Bailey: "I know Kevin loved that house. He was so happy we were done building it, and look at it now." Creeper and Marshal came to put out the fire, and Creeper saw Gaylord, grin evil-like on top of another building, and he hopped away. Creeper bared his teeth and got out a small remote that controlled four water hoses on the Creepermobile, while Marshal used his water hose. Creeper: "Miya, Rocky, Chloe, get them to the Creeper Mine." So Kevin mounted in the passenger seat of Miya's vehicle, and Bailey was Chloe's. As they drove Kevin looked back at his house, tears in his eye's. He couldn't help it, him his Aunt Bailey biult that house not just with there paws, but with there hearts, and now it was gone. Miya: "I am really sorry Kevin. I didn't realize you and your Aunt biult it. I would have known how important it was." Kevin: "The only bright side of it was I was able save a piece of memory from that house." He took out the picture he saved earlier and looked at it with tears. Miya felt bad for him. She knew how sad it is to lose something you so deeply love. When they got to the Creeper Mine, Miya hugged him, tears still falling from his eyes. She wanted to make it up to him. So she did something that surprised everyone. She looked at for him for a long second, and she closed her eyes, andgot closer and closer, and... she kissed him. Chloe, Rocky, and Bailey saw this and there faces brightened. Kevin opened his eyes wide. He finally remembered that the only thing he loved more than the house and Aunt Bailey, was Miya. He hugged her tight, and returned the kiss. He was so happy that he survived, and is kissing his one love, on lips, and everything. They broke the kiss, and looked at eachother with a smile, still leftover tears in there eyes. Kevin: "You're my hero Miya." Miya: "Kevin that means so much coming from you." Chloe started to cry tears of joy. Chloe: "Oh, my little girl is growing up and falling in love. Rocky: "They'll make a great couple some day." Bailey: "I am so happy for Kevin." When Creeper came back, he told Kevin and Bailey they could stay, and they thanked him. Even though they both lost something they also gained something. Kevin got his first kiss, and Bailey got to see her nephew get his first kiss, and they both got a new home. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Minecraftia